The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
Typically, fluorescent lighting consists of long slender tubes, typically 4′ long with a diameter of LEDs emit light in a very narrow band of wavelengths, emitting light of a color characteristic of the energy bandgap of the semiconductor material used to make the LED. To emit white light from LEDs requires either mixing light from LEDs of various colors, or using a phosphor to convert sonic of the light to other colors.
Often, LED lamps attached at their ends to a housing that covers an upper portion of the lamps. The housing usually directs the light towards the ground and provides protection to the lamp. The housing also regulates electrical current to the lamp.
Generally, these LED lamps provide some beneficial features. However, they suffer from a number of limitations, including but not limited to, uneven light distribution and brightness, high material and component costs, difficult and time-consuming, assembly, and cumbersome housing configurations that hamper installation and thus prevent custom applications.
Other proposals have involved mounting LED lamps. The problem with these illumination devices is that the require a large, bulky housing to mount the lamps. Also, the emanated light is not directionally guided. Even though the above cited illuminating devices meet some of the needs of the market, a modular illumination assembly that provides at least one elongated light emitting diode lamp that is adapted to join multiple light emitting diode lamps in parallel series through connecting junction boxes, and whereby the light emitting diode lamp comprises a shield that directionally guides the emitted light in a desired direction, is still desired.